


My Immortal Dobe

by empress_moon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Burglary, Evanescence, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Songfic, Tears, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empress_moon/pseuds/empress_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NaruSasu Songfic Sasuke, Naruto's lover for almost ten years, attends his beloved's funeral and shares a few sentiments about everyone's favorite blonde. Review please! Rated T for char. death and angst.</p>
<p>___<br/>I wrote this story years ago and originally posted it on FF.net. Since I have moved to AO3 I decided to post it up here. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Immortal Dobe

Sasuke sat next to Sakura in the church where the funeral of everyone's beloved Uzumaki Naruto was being held. His hands clenched around his handkerchief and tears freely falling. He'd been crying since it happened.

Sakura wept as her husband, Lee held her crying as well. In the front row were Naruto's closest friends, Sakura, Lee, Kiba, who was cradling a sobbing Hinata, Neji with TenTen and Gaara. His guardians were in the back, Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Other acquaintances and such were scattered around the church as well. The preacher began to speak.

Sasuke continued to gaze at the coffin. Inside, of course, was the blond. He lay peacefully in the cushioned white oak box, his fingers laced and hands placed across his chest. His golden promise ring glinted in the light. Sasuke glanced at his own. He remembered the day the blond had given to him and smiled sadly at the memory. Naruto, the romantic sap that he was, gave it to him on Valentine's Day. Before Sasuke had met Naruto, he'd always hated Valentine's Day, but the seven that followed were each held close to his heart along with every other memory he had of Naruto. Even the worst.

He balefully returned to the the night his love was taken away.

**..:..Flashback..:..**

_Sasuke had been sick and weak the past two days and his lover, Naruto, gleefully stayed home from work to take care of him. The brunette was on the couch, reading with his head resting on Naruto's lap. The long tan fingers of his hand sifting through his hair and rubbing his scalp. The two had been chatting about something or other when the door bell rang._

_"I'll get it." Naruto said._

_"Be careful." Sasuke said as Naruto stood before he went back to his book. Naruto walked around a corner behind the couch and down the hall to the door. What Sasuke heard next changed the course of his entire life._

_"Good evening. Can I help you?" He heard him say, politely. But the politeness didn't last long before a gunshot was heard along with a thump._

_Sasuke's heart stopped. He couldn't move at first but he got up as quickly as he could and made to Naruto before it was too late._

_His breathing was shallow and his shirt was drenched in blood. Sasuke broke into tears instantly._

_He took off his shirt, balled it up and pressed it to the wound in the blonde's stomach._

_"It'll be okay, Naruto. I-I'll call for help." Sasuke was shaking and tears were streaming down his face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. Shakily he dialed 911 and cursed when Naruto began to cough up blood._

_"911. What's your emergency?" A woman answered immediately._

_Sasuke wasted no time in explaining what happened before setting the phone aside. Naruto coughed again._

_"S-Sasuke..." Cough. "You know I'm not going to make it. Don't worry about me.." He reached up with both hands and cupped his love's face and wiped away the tears._

_"No! Naruto, don't...don't say that...They're coming...You're not going to die! I won't let you!" Sasuke sobbed and pulled the blond closer to him._

_As the sirens began to echo in to the distance, Naruto smiled at his Sasuke._

_"Please...Sasuke..." Cough. "Let me kiss you...one last time..." The blond requested. Sasuke nodded and let his Naruto pull him into their last kiss._

_"I love you," Cough Cough. "Sasuke..." Naruto said._

_Sasuke's tears fell onto his love. "I love you, too, Naruto." He sobbed out. Naruto smiled and love shone in his bright sapphire eyes before they dulled into the peace of death._

_When the paramedics arrived they found Sasuke shaking violently, racking with sobs holding Naruto's bloody and lifeless body against him._

**..:..End FlashBack..:..**

Sasuke wiped away the fresh tears that came with the memory.

_All he wanted was his money._ Sasuke thought, reproachfully, referring to the murderer of his beloved.

As the preacher ended his speech he sent Sasuke his cue and the dark haired man made his way up to the front and sat at the church piano.

"Mr. Uchiha has something that he would like to share about our beloved Naruto." PreacherMan said. All eyes were glued to Sasuke as he adjusted his seat, before speaking into the microphone not once looking at the people sitting in the church pews.

"I've known Naruto for a long time. Over the past twenty years we've been rivals, best friends and lovers." He paused to wipe his face. "I love Naruto more than anything else in the world. And for the past ten years he told me, at least once a day, the same thing. He died protecting me. And I know he wouldn't want me to do this but I blame myself for what happened. I want to go where he is now, because anywhere is better than here. This hollow world that will forever retain some part of his presence. I have a song that I want to sing, that is in dedication to Naruto, my sunshine, my light, my love."

He began to play a slow melodious tune before singing in a suprisingly feminine tone.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have_

_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have_

_All of me..._

_All of me..._

_All of me..._

As the last note resounded through the church Sasuke turned away from the piano and left the stage and went back to his seat. Once there Sakura had him into a tearful hug as the ceremony ended with others sharing and sending final goodbyes.

The casket was closed and taken down the trail to the cemetery with Kakashi, Jiraiya, Lee and Kiba carrying it. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to do it. And as the dirt was shovelled onto his love and PreacherMan lead everyone in a final prayer Sasuke stood, watching as it was piled on top of the coffin.

"Goodbye, Dobe. I love you." 


End file.
